


POI Nero Wolfe Crossover Fusion

by whomii2



Series: POI crossovers [27]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our POI characters in a sort-of Nero Wolfe universe  (Finch=Nero Wolfe,  Reese=Archie Goodwin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	POI Nero Wolfe Crossover Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover fusion takes place in the present, because I didn't think I could do a historical fiction that wouldn't be riddled with anachronisms and because I didn't want Harold without his beloved computers.
> 
> While similar to the setup of the Nero Wolfe characters, there are some differences. Finch is his usual size and not the corpulent figure of Nero Wolfe, although he still rarely leaves the house due to agoraphobia following an unspecified incident which also left him with his usual limp.
> 
> Nathan sort of fills in for Fritz in terms of running the household, but also takes a bit more active part in the agency as office manager/legal adviser

Reese would be forever grateful to Finch, who had changed the course of his life by helping him out of a sticky situation.

John had answered a call for help from his ex-fiancee, only to find her murdered and himself accused of the crime. Unable to convince anyone of his innocence, it seemed that John was on the fast track to death row after losing the love of his life.

Finch had gotten involved, and not only had he proved Reese's innocence but he had also identified the true killer. Working together, the two of them had been able to see the man brought to justice. It wouldn't bring Jess back, but it was something.

Reese had been intrigued and accepted when Finch invited John to continue their partnership. Finch might be a genius, but he still needed a leg man to do the physical work. Someone with the skills to intervene when necessary. 

Someone willing to go outside.

Finch's business partner Nathan had informed John sadly that Finch rarely if ever left the house, and had then glared Reese into dropping any further inquiries.

John noted the double-bolted steel doors, the bars on the windows, and the state of the art security system on the residence and drew his own conclusions. He also decided that it might be a good idea to take Finch up on his offer of a spare bedroom in the brownstone.

Nathan had been a successful lawyer until his family life had imploded. Following his divorce he had moved in to help his old friend with his detective business following Harold's “accident.” He had answered Finch's telephone and mail, paid the bills, arranged his doctor visits, and nagged Harold into doing his physical therapy. As Finch slowly recovered they continued their partnership in the private investigation business. Nathan rarely practiced law now, although he drew up contracts or advised on legal considerations when necessary in relation to their cases. More often the closest he got to practicing was bailing John or one of their other operatives out of jail. In fact that was how John initially met Ingram, when he had arranged John's release after Reese was accused of Jessica's murder, because Harold wanted to interrogate John and wasn't going to come down to the station to do it.

While Nathan was smart and willing to do what he could to help with the investigations, he really wasn’t suited to some of the more down and dirty actions that might be required. With his particular background John was more than capable of taking over that aspect of the business. 

 

So they settled into the new dynamic of their private investigation agency. Finch did the brain work, Reese did the leg work, and Nathan kept them organized and running smoothly. Finch was picky about his clients, usually selecting those with a truly interesting case or an urgent need. Those who wanted to engage his services for more mundane cases would have to pay through the nose for the privilege. 

Nathan was good at sweet talking their prospective clients and smoothing over ruffled feathers. While Reese was too brusque and Finch too indifferent to turn down clients without giving offense, Nathan and his charm could rebuff them in a manner that still maintained good wishes. Important since many of potential clients among the rich and powerful.

John thought the addition of Bear to their little group was prudent. While Nathan was very protective of his boss and friend, he was not a violent man. Bear in contrast had John's warrior temperament and would not hesitate to go for the throat of anyone who threatened his new little family. It had the added benefit of causing Finch to get at least a little exposure to the outside when he would step out in their small yard and throw a ball for the excited Bear. An even more unexpected result came when Finch did some research online and became concerned about Bear's socialization. So one day they all took a trip to the park – Finch clutching Bear's leash tightly while flanked on either side by Nathan and John. When Bear ran off with his new playmate they all took a seat on a bench, perhaps closer than usual but neither Ingram nor Reese were concerned about people's opinions in the face of Harold actually going on an outing. After their triumphant return to the brownstone John and Nathan had a few beers in celebration of Finch's expedition. 

So the three of them fell into something of a routine. They would all congregate in the kitchen for breakfast, either a quick coffee and bagels or muffins if they had a full day or a larger more leisurely breakfast if no urgent case was pending. They would read their various newspapers and Nathan would outline the potential clients on their schedule. If they had an active case Finch would give John instructions as to what tasks he needed performed, otherwise with no case they would catch up on paperwork or errands until any appointments that were scheduled for the morning. If they were all still together in the brownstone they might have lunch together, or Nathan might bring in something if John and Harold were busy in the office. 

Harold's afternoon routine always included an hour of PBS watching an art program, in which a pretty little red head would expound on art history and demonstrate a variety of painting techniques. John wouldn’t have pegged Harold for an art aficionado. While he seemed knowledgeable on the subject, the furnishings in the brownstone tended more toward bookshelves and antiques. The few paintings, while tasteful and well suited to the decor, were nothing special and John suspected Nathan had more to do with their selection than Harold. And yet Finch made several sizable anonymous donations in support of the program, and every so often he would receive various art magazines. Harold liked to keep his time with his favorite program inviolate; on those rare times when a case heated up and required his urgent attention at that time he would droop despondently, even though Nathan would ensure that the program would be safely recorded for later viewing.

John soon realized that Nathan was quietly running his life as well as Finch's. It seemed his tendency to mother-hen had expanded to include Reese. He would offer Reese a beer at the end of a particularly rough day or alternately take away Reese's whiskey bottle if John fell victim to the urge to drink his melancholy away. He nagged John into eating a hearty meal whenever he was present in the brownstone. When he thought Reese might be getting out of line Nathan threatened to withhold dessert, despite all the pouting on the ex-agents part. Nathan was an excellent chef who cooked gourmet dinners for them each night, but his desserts were so sinfully delicious they were to die for.

While the 3 of them formed a tight-knit working group, there were times where they needed a little help in the form of some other PIs.

Lionel Fusco was the one they called on most often. Fusco was a disgraced former homicide detective turned private investigator. Reese had been uncertain about using him at first, as he knew some of the accusations to be true. Finch however had been adamant and Reese could see the benefit in having someone not averse to bending the rules to get things done. In the end Harold had been right, as Fusco had appreciated his second chance as much as Reese had and was now extremely loyal to the pair. He was an asset that had saved Reese's bacon on a number of occasions. People tended to underestimate Fusco. They saw his gruff exterior and thought of him as muscle suited only to acting as a peeping tom to snap pictures of adulterous husbands. They didn’t realize he was a shrewd detective that had closed a number of difficult cases before his fall from grace.

Fusco's Ex hadn't much liked being the wife of a policeman. She had liked even less being the wife of an ex-policemen, and had taken out her displeasure with the situation in the divorce proceedings. Fusco had felt limited in what he could do, both financially and because however bitter she might be his Ex was still the mother of their son. He had been profoundly grateful when Ingram had stepped in and helped to negotiate a more equitable settlement for him. And Finch had established a scholarship for the boy that was untouchable by the former Mrs. Fusco.

Leon was the one they called on when they wanted someone with computer savvy. Leon was a much better hacker than Lionel or John although nowhere in Finch's league. However sometimes he needed careful monitoring, as his enthusiasm was greater than his common sense. Shaw was the one John called when he needed backup. She was good in a fire fight and in addition, there were some times when only a female operative would do. But Shaw could be a bit hot-tempered, unlike Fusco who was level headed and could keep his cool in a tight situation. 

A sort of ally was Detective Carter from the homicide task force, the person on the police force they dealt with most frequently. She was intelligent, dedicated, and a bit idealistic but still pragmatic.

Carter didn’t approve of “civilians” doing police work, but grudgingly admitted that Finch&Reese helped close difficult cases and get some bad people off the streets. She knew they went outside the rules, caring nothing for search warrants or privacy issues, but she also knew that they were as interested in justice as she was. They might not be forthcoming about some of their clients' less legal pursuits, but they would never shield a murderer. And if they accused someone of a crime, she could rest assured that they themselves believed that person was the perpetrator. They would never point the finger at an innocent. John's own experience and Finch's morals would not allow it.

While Carter had no problem tearing into John if she thought he was being reckless, she toned down her comments when chastising Harold. She had no qualms about calling him on some of his actions, but refrained from the same vitriol she might unleash on John. Nathan apparently was also in her good graces. When John had grumbled about it one time, Finch had replied “You aren’t the only one susceptible to bribery with confections. He won her over with cookies”

Carter was much easier to deal with than Commissioner Snow or ADA Stanton, both of whom were political and more interested in advancing their careers than in justice. They also had little love for Reese who had embarrassed them when he slipped free of a murder charge with Finch's help.


End file.
